1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an overshoe, in particular, an overshoe that will fit over several different sized shoes.
2. Background Discussion
Overshoes are commonly used to protect both men and women's' shoes. Typically, they are made out of an elastic material such as polyvinylchloride and have an upper section which is integral with the sole and heel of the overshoe. The upper section has an entryway into which the shoe fits, and the overshoe has the ability to stretch and fit over the shoe.